Math
by R053Wood
Summary: Kim Junmyeon menyusun suatu rencana agar pria yang telah mencuri hatinya menoleh kepadanya, bahkan ketika ia harus berpura-pura menjadi 'bodoh'. Akankah rencana 'manis'-nya berhasil menaklukan prianya? Krisho. BL


**MATH**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast:**

Kim Junmyeon, Wu YiFan

**.**

**.**

**Genre:**

Unidentifying

**.**

**Rate:**

T

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

Ide cerita murni hasil pemikiran saya.

**.**

**.**

**MATH**

"Aku ingin guru _private_ matematika." Kim Junmyeon menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa dan itu sukses membuat seorang wanita memandangnya terkejut. Pemuda itu duduk sembari mempoutkan bibir merahnya persis seperti anak kecil yang tengah merajuk minta permen.

Wanita itu menutup majalah yang tengah dibaca dan memfokuskan perhatiannya pada pemuda di depannya. "Untuk apa? Bukankah nilai matematikamu selalu sempurna, Junnie?"

"Itu... " Junmyeon menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Yang jelas aku ingin guru _private_ matematika." Junmyeon bersikeras.

"_Arra, eomma_ akan bicara dengan Kang _songsaenim_ agar dia bisa mengajarimu."

"_Shirreo,_ aku tidak mau Kang _songsaenim_. Biar aku yang menentukan siapa guru _private-_ku." Wanita itu hanya menghela nafas, sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan putranya.

**.**

***Ω¤-FICLET-¤Ω***

**.**

"Ini masih salah Junmyeon-ssi. Harusnya setelah kau mensubstitusikan fungsi g(x)-nya ke dalam fungsi f(x) kau memisalkannya terlebih dahulu ke a. Baru setelah itu kau mensubstitusikan permisalan tadi ke dalam fungsi komposisi-nya." Seorang pria tampan tengah menunjuk sebuah buku dengan kesal kearah seorang pemuda. Perpaduan antara marah dan frustasi terlihat jelas pada raut wajahnya.

"Penjelasanmu terlalu sulit, _Sam._" Pemuda yang bernama Junmyeon itu berkata dengan santainya sambil memainkan PSP di tangannya.

"Junmyeon-ssi, perhatikan ketika aku sedang menjelaskan. Dan berhenti bermain-main denganku serta taruh PSP mu." Desis pria itu

Pemuda itu mendengus pelan, ia menaruh PSP nya di meja dan menatap guru _private_-nya. "Aku tidak bisa memahaminya. Tidak bisakah kau menjelaskannya lebih sederhana?"

"Aku sudah menjelaskannya dalam bahasa yang sesederhana mungkin Junmyeon-ssi. Ini sudah dua jam sejak aku datang ke rumahmu. Bahkan kita sudah mengulang materi ini sejak kemarin. Kenapa kau masih tidak mengerti juga? Satu lagi berhenti memanggilku kau atau _Sam_, Junmyeon-ssi. Panggil aku Wu _songsaenim_."

"Aku kan hanya berkata jujur." Keluh pemuda itu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Kau perbaiki ini lagi, setengah jam lagi kita selesai." Pria itu mengembalikan buku tugas tadi kepada Junmyeon.

Dengan gaya malas pemuda itu kembali mengerjakan latihannya. Sepuluh menit berlalu tanpa ada pembicaraan antara keduanya.

"Wu _songsaenim_." Panggil pemuda itu

"Hmm~ apa kau sudah selesai Junmyeon-ssi?" mata pria itu tidak lepas dari buku matematika yang tengah dibacanya.

"_Aniyo._" Pria itu menghentikan kegiatan membacanya dan beralih menatap muridnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan jika dua minggu ke depan kau… maksudku _songsaenim_ tidak perlu datang ke rumah."

Pria itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. "_Waeyo?_ Kau sudah menemukan guru _private_ baru?"

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa menatap sang guru. "Aku ada urusan."

**.**

***Ω¤-****KRISHO****-¤Ω***

**.**

Wu YiFan tengah bersantai menikmati sinar matahari pagi. Sekarang hari minggu, tepat dua minggu setelah Junmyeon mengatakan bahwa ia tidak perlu datang mengajar ke rumahnya. Dan itu artinya besok ia harus kembali mengajar murid 'tersayang' nya, Kim Junmyeon. Matanya tak sengaja membaca sebuah tulisan yang menjadi _headline_ di koran yang tergeletak di meja.

**SEORANG PELAJAR SMA KEMBALI MEMENANGKAN MEDALI EMAS OLIMPIADE MATEMATIKA DI BEIJING.**

YiFan mengambil Koran itu dan seketika matanya membulat ketika foto seseorang yang mirip dengan murid 'tersayang' nya, Kim Junmyeon tengah tersenyum sambil memamerkan medali emasnya.

Dengan rasa tidak percaya dan penasaran yang tinggi pria bermarga Wu itu membaca tuntas berita tersebut. Dan benar remaja yang ada di foto itu adalah Kim Junmyeon –murid 'tersayang'-nya.

"Kim Junmyeon… hanya berpura-pura." Ujarnya terbata.

"Jadi selama ini siapa yang bodoh?"

**.**

***Ω¤-****KRISHO****-¤Ω***

**.**

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa maksud semua ini, Kim Junmyeon?" YiFan menunjukkan sebuah koran tepat di kolom berita yang memuat tentang kemenangan pemuda Kim itu.

Junmyeon hanya melirik sekilas dan kembali fokus pada buku matematikanya. Terlihat tidak tertarik dengan perkataan guru _private_nya.

"Aku sedang bertanya padamu, Kim Junmyeon?" YiFan terlihan tengah menahan emosinya. Dan ya, ini sudah yang kesekian kali ia harus menahan emosi ketika berbicara dengan pemuda mungil itu.

"Ku kira _songsaenim_ tidak akan membacanya, mengingat _songsaenim_ lebih memilih membaca buku paket matematika ketimbang koran, novel dan sejenisnya. Menggelikan."

YiFan bersumpah jika wajah muridnya itu begitu menyebalkan sekarang. Bagaimana bisa seorang murid berkata demikian kepada gurunya.

"Kau mempermainkanku?"

"Aku tidak mempermainkanmu."

"Lalu? Kau coba untuk membodohiku, begitu?"

"Huh?" Kini Junmyeon mengalihkan pandangannya ke pria itu lalu menghela nafas dan kembali fokus pada buku matematikanya.

"Kau seorang juara olimpiade matematika skala internasional, dan kau menginginkan aku mengajarimu matematika. Dan setelah aku mengajarimu, kau berpura-pura menjadi orang bodoh. Sebenarnya apa maksudmu?" YiFan tampak geram sekarang.

Cukup! Hilang sudah konsentrasi Junmyeon untuk mengerjakan latihan soal di bukunya. Pemuda itu menutup dengan keras buku paket matematikanya dan memandang tajam kearah gurunya. Itu sukses membuat YiFan sedikit terkejut.

"Kau mau tahu alasan yang sebenarnya, _Sam?_" YiFan terdiam, tidak berani menginterupsi muridnya.

"Karena aku menyikaimu." Tegas dan lugas, Junmyeon mengatakannya. Dan membuat YiFan membelalakan matanya tak percaya.

"Kau... bisa kau ulangi apa yang barusan kau katakan?" ucap YiFan lirih.

"Tidak. Karena aku hanya mengatakannya sekali, aku benci ketika aku harus mengulangi perkataanku sekalipun kau memohonnya, Wu YiFan. Jadi itu resikomu jika kau tak mendengar apa yang aku katakan tadi."

"Jangan bercanda Junmyeon. Kau... sedang menyatakan cinta padaku?"

"Jika kau menganggapnya begitu, aku tak keberatan."

YiFan tertawa, kurang dari dua bulan yang lalu seorang wanita menemuinya di sekolah hanya untuk meminta dirinya menjadi guru _private_ anaknya. Dan ternyata anak menyebalkan yang diajarnya ini adalah seorang juara olimpiade matematika yang berpura-pura menjadi bodoh hanya karena menyukainya. Dan lebih bodohnya ia senang mendengar kejujuran muridnya tersebut. Dunia pasti sudah gila!

"Jadi, apa _Sam_ mau menjadi kekasihku?" YiFan menghentikan tertawanya dan menatap Junmyeon yang tengah bermain PSP entah sejak kapan. YiFan bingung bagaimana bisa dia meminta seseorang untuk menjadi kekasihnya dengan cara dan nada bicara yang begitu santai. Dunia memang sudah benar-benar gila!

"Junmyeon, aku..."

"Ya atau tidak. Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan tentang detailnya, _Sam._" Junmyeon memotong perkataannya dan sedikit melirik pria Wu itu.

YiFan menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah."

"Aku tidak ingat jika aku menyertakan jawaban 'baiklah' pada pilihan jawabanku."

YiFan kembali menghela nafas, muridnya ini memang bukan tipe pemuda yang manis, tapi ia menyukainya atau bahkan sekarang ia mulai mencintainya? Ia tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Baiklah, aku mau menjadi kekasihmu, Kim Junmyeon."

Junmyeon tersenyum, dan itu terlihat begitu manis di mata YiFan. Demi Tuhan bagaimana bisa selama ini Junmyeon menyembunyikan sisi manisnya darinya? Ini kali pertama Kim Junmyeon tersenyum padanya, selama ini ia selalu memasang raut datar tanpa ekspresi. Ah! Jika saja Junmyeon mau menampilkan senyumannya sejak dulu, mungkin ia yang akan lebih dulu mengutarakan perasaannya. Karena Wu YiFan jatuh cinta kepada Kim Junmyeon tepat ketika pemuda itu tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Jadi, bisakah kita pergi berkencan sekarang? Aku sudah bosan bermain PSP ini." Perkataan Junmyeon membuat YiFan kembali tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Arraseo, Baby." Mendengar YiFan memanggilnya 'baby' mau tidak mau itu membuat pipi Junmyeon bersemu merah. Dan itu sukses membuat wajahnya semakin menggemaskan.

**.**

***Ω¤-KRISHO-¤Ω***

**.**

**EPILOG**

Junmyeon melihatnya, memperhatikannya dan mencaritahu tentang dirinya. Terhitung sebulan sudah ia menjadi detektif palsu –atau seorang _stalker_? Entahlah dia tidak mempedulikan itu. Hanya demi mencari tahu sosok yang telah mencuri hatinya. Sejauh ini ia telah mendapat sedikit banyak informasi tentang laki-laki itu.

**Wu YiFan**

**Usia sekitar 20 tahunan**

**Belum menikah**

**Seorang guru matematika SM High School**

Ini sempurna, kurang lebih satu minggu yang lalu pihak sekolah memintanya menjadi peserta olimpiade matematika internasional di Beijing. Junmyeon tersenyum lebar, bagaimana bisa ada sebuah kebetulan yang sesempurna ini.

Tidak peduli bahwa ia sudah mempermalukan dirinya lengkap dengan pendangan aneh salah satu murid sekolah tersebut saat dirinya bertanya tentang identitas laki-laki keturunan China-Kanada.

"Aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan." Ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Sebuah senyum kini terukir jelas di bibir merahnya.

Pemuda itu lekas berlari menuju halte bus terdekat, demi menjalankan rencana 'manis'-nya.

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

Annyeong~

Panggil saya **GIE** Ini ff Krisho pertama saya, semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan. Ya walaupun krisho moment tidak akan terlihat lagi tapi saya tetap mencintai pair ini. Saya anggap ini sebagai seserahan pertama saya, semoga di terima. \^o^/

*peluk cium krisho

Mohon review-nya :)


End file.
